Body Switch
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Robin is tired of hunting, so, in her dream she casts a spell, and now, step inside to see if she and this other person switched bodies, humor, cursing, and a little unRobin-like....:-0
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here is the revise part, see if you guys like this a little better.

* * *

It was a nasty stormy night outside, Robin was getting ready to go down to the parking garage to go home, he just needed to get some papers filed away that she had been checking over. She slowly turned and glanced out one of the windows of the office,

_~Guess I'll be riding in the storm on the way home, a little rain doesn't hurt anyone. I'm just so tired of working here, there is nothing interesting that happens around here, same old thing, hunts, day in and day out.~_ Robin sighed as she thought. Robin was too busy with her thoughts that she didn't see her dark ominous partner hovering in front of her desk staring a hole through her with those dark, cold, emotionless eyes.

"Robin," Amon voiced deeply, he noticed she wasn't asleep, she just looked as if she wasn't getting enough sleep, or maybe something was wrong with her. He reached out to shake her shoulder, she flinched,

"I'm fine Amon, I'll just stay here and keep Michael company, I wouldn't want to burden you with taking me home," Robin frowning as she glanced into his emotionless dark blue, almost grey eyes, he saw that she was tired of the hunting life, she was exhausted, it had seemed the light had gone from her eyes, like she was hardening right in front of his eyes, she was becoming like him. Robin had tore her eye contact from him before she would have been able to tell that his eyes contained some kind of softness to them.

"Robin, I need to speak with you," Amon explained lowly, trying to come off concerned but trying not to give too much away, Robin nodded, she followed him to the meeting room. Amon slammed her into the wall, Michael looked up, he told himself he shouldn't get involved so he just sat there listening to his music and trying to find information.

_~Good thing the others aren't here, they would have gotten involved, but this is between him and Robin, after all, if they are having problems, only they can sort them out.~_ Michael thought to himself. Robin didn't make a sound, the only way Amon knew that he had hurt her at all was when she closed her eyes, slowly she opened them back up,

"Stop it Robin," Amon growled,

"Amon, I am not doing anything, I was just minding my own business," Robin's voice coming off softly, not rising from her usual tone.

"I have seen that look before, that look that you have in your eyes right now, I wont let you turn cold," Amon growled,

"Amon, I don't know…ugh," Robin being interrupted again, he slammed her against the wall once more,

"Don't act like you don't know, I have seen it in Karasuma's eyes, I have seen it in Kate's, that's why she lost control of her powers," Amon speaking without any form of emotion in his voice.

"I am just tired Amon, I'm tired of it, and the only way out is to quit and let them hunt me, as a witch," Robin's voice cracking, she hunched over and leaned her forehead into Amon's shoulder. Amon closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his jaw tightened and flinched, he wasn't comfortable at all letting her lean against his person, he grabbed her by her biceps, though they felt more like twigs, he jerked her away.

"Robin, you have determination, you are a good hunter, you're my partner, and I'll be damned if I let your spirit die like so many that have come before you, I know you have been a hunter since you were very young, you have the strength to fight it," Amon's voice getting harsh.

"Why are you hurting me like this?" Robin confused,

"It's the only way to make you listen, you are stubborn, look, you have brought this team…I don't know, but you have put smiles on their faces, and I'd like to think that you have brought Michael a bit of comfort, with the late night donuts and coffee, Robin you are the heart of this team, I am ordering you to not lose that heart, don't lose that determination," Amon seethed. Amon slowly let her go, he started to walk away,

"Amon," Robin called out in a feathery whisper, he stopped in his tracks, and turned around,

"What you said about humans being weak today, why do you hunt witches to protect them, why do you risk your life for them?" Robin glancing at his eyes, he sighed, he looked to be in thought,

"Maybe its because you haven't fully accepted who you are yet, maybe you…" Robin being interrupted.

"It's a question I do not know myself, come on," Amon leading her out,

"I'm just going to stay here for the night," Robin wanting to be left alone,

"You have to eat something, come on," Amon demanded, she followed him silently. He winded up going to Harry's, Robin sat a seat away from Amon at the bar,

"You wont bother me if you sit next to me, I wont hurt you," Amon voiced deeply and coolly,

"I trust you, you just make me seem like a burden," Robin whispered, he was taken back by her answer.

_~She is a very naïve child, putting her trust in me.~_ Amon thought to himself,

"Ah, Ms. Robin, Mr. Amon, would you like your usual?" Harry asked in his sweet kind of womanly voice,

"Yes, please," Robin and Amon both voiced at the same time, Amon never knew he was so in sync with his partner, it made him look back on his previous hunts with her, she had tried her best to help out but her aim was off, and then this hunt. It really hadn't been a hunt, he thought she was just being a child and curiosity had gotten the better of her, and Karasuma had thought that she had just wanted to find another witch so she could test out her powers since he had finally given her some glasses and her aim was a lot better controlled. Robin had a big heart for the female human that had given her a ride home, she cared a lot about innocent people, but he was always shown that emotions could get him killed, and he found out the hard way in the past, all he concentrated on anymore was work.

"Robin," Amon snapping out of his thoughts,

"Hmm," Robin sipping her espresso and stirring her soup Harry had given her,

"Good instincts on the hunt today," Amon giving her a one time compliment.

"Yeah, I guess so, she was a nice lady, if it had not been for her, I would have been stuck in that big rain storm," Robin's voice a bit choppy, Amon didn't understand why she could be deeply effected by some human she didn't even know, maybe that was her way of bringing the light into the office, to bring happiness to her team members and slowly bringing it to him. Finally they left,

"Amon," Robin lightly touching his arm,

"Yes," Amon spoke coolly,

"Can we go to the store? I want to get Michael some donuts," Robin having two cups of coffee in a tray holder from Harry's, he nodded. When they made it back to Raven Flats, Amon parked in his usual parking spot,

"Thank you Amon," Robin about to get out,

"Robin," Amon stated coolly, he didn't understand why he was caring all of a sudden but he seemed to be ever since he had given her glasses to use.

"Yes Amon?" Robin confused that he was expanding his social skills with her,

"Why did you become a hunter?" Amon glancing at her, she shrugged,

"I have lived in Italy in the monastery with Father Juliano ever since I can remember, I was trained to hunt, all I know is the monastery and him, I don't have any real family," Robin softly voiced.

"So with your daily prayers, its just out of habit?" Amon finding himself curious,

"Yeah, its something I was used to in the monastery, along with my chores," Robin's voice almost like a song to his ears.

"Robin, I don't want another partner… I refuse to have you lay down on me yet," Amon growled out, Robin looked at him strangely, he now had his attention toward the windshield.

"I'm not going anywhere Amon," Robin placing her hand on his arm and squeezing it to let him know that she always had his back.


	2. The cold setting in

Hey, if i have any fans on this story, i have revised this piece, i hope you all will be able to read it a little better now, please review, tell me if you like it, or tell me if you think its a waste of space. any review or flame i will be very appreciative for. i hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Robin had watched as Amon tore out of the underground garage, he hated himself for socializing with her, more than normal, but if he was going to have her as a partner, she wasn't going to turn out like him and the rest of the hunters that had turned cold and uncaring, hell he barely stopped Karasuma from turning cold, still sometimes she acted like she didn't care. He stopped by Touko's place and decided since Robin was out of the way he would get himself laid. Meanwhile Robin took the donuts and coffee up to Michael,

"I brought donuts and coffee," Robin giving him the coffee and letting him grab a donut and putting the rest in the break room. She threw the grocery bag away and turned to head back to her desk,

"Michael," Robin flinched a little since he had caught her off guard,

"Are you okay, I mean it sounded pretty rough in there earlier," Michael being concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just getting tired of hunts, I mean we risk our lives out there, we are all expendable, Zaizen can recruit other hunters," Robin explained, adding a tired and exhausting sigh.

"He saw that cold dull look in your eyes, didn't he?" Michael staring at her eyes that were still dull, slowly she nodded.

"Robin, don't give up yet, the big guy needs you, we all need you," Michael moving a strand of hair from her face and giving her a gentle smile, Robin leaned on him,

"I'm so tired Michael, I never got to be a kid, it was always hunts, that's all there is, I haven't had the chance to live my life," Robin crying. Michael wrapped his arms around her,

"Robin, I know how it feels, not to live your life to the fullest, I am chained to this office like a dog, remember, but if you need someone to talk to I am always here," Michael knowing now why she was more mature than her age.

"Why don't you take the bed, I'll take the couch," Michael rubbing her arms,

"I think I am going to go through some of the papers on my desk first, I don't want to take your bed Michael, I will take the couch," Robin pulling away and giving him a small smile. Slowly she walked back into the main office where her desk was, she moved over to her desk and sat down, she looked over the papers and found she couldn't really concentrate,

"I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late," Michael said in his mellow voice.

Robin smiled,

"Thank you Michael," Robin's voice having a serious and sincere tone to it.

"Robin, in my book no one could replace you," Michael explained, he had bonded with Robin ever since she was coming at night and bringing him donuts and coffee, they were close enough that it was safe to call them friends. Before Michael went to bed he walked over to Robin and kissed her forehead,

"You are a sweet and caring young woman, don't give into the cold, I'd like to think you are the heart of the team," Michael giving her a small smile and walking to his makeshift tiny bedroom that he had at the office.

_~I don't see why everyone thinks that.~_ Robin staring at the storm outside. She took her hair down out of her usual handlebar style, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders. Yawning, she folded her arms and laid them on the desk and laid her head down,

_~At least I was able to identify the witch that was causing people's sickness.~_ Robin thought to herself as she looked at the paperwork that she had written down the witch's name on it and circled. She slowly laid the paperwork down on top of the rest of the paperwork and drifted asleep.

* * *

**A normal life**

Robin was dreaming of being a normal 15 year old, going to school and getting good grades, not having to worry about a witch hunt and risking her life day in and day out. She was happy, humming to herself as she carried a book bag on her back, wearing her sun kissed golden hair up in her usual handlebar style, along with her black dress that covered from her neck down to cover her heel-boot covered toes. Suddenly she bumped into someone else, the girl had her black hair exactly like Robin's handlebar style, she wore a black dress that hung as low as Robin's,

"Oh, I'm so sorry…wait, you're her, your Robin Sena, oh my god! Hi," the girl excitedly but she didn't sound like a psychopath, just excited.

"Do I know you?" Robin confused,

"Oh, sorry, probably not, I'm a good fan of yours, the name's Abby," Abby having her hand out to shake. Robin smiled a little,

"Oh, hi, well, um, do you want to go to a café and talk some? I have some time," Robin thinking the girl had pulled off her look very well, and she was curious about her.

"Sure," Abby shrugged, they walked to café, by the time they had got to the café, Robin had found out this Abby's whole life, she was in college, had a best friend since grade school that stayed with her in her apartment that they rented together, and they were attending college together.

"So, where do you work at?" Robin asked,

"Oh, it's a street racing auto parts store, its cool, I mainly take people's orders but when I get out of auto class, I'll be working under the hoods of those babies, those cars are sweet," Abby sipping her coffee, Robin just stirred her espresso,

"Are you okay, you seem down or something, what's wrong? Is Amon still treating you like shit?" Abby confused, Robin jerked her head up,

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, your religious," Abby closing her mouth.

"No, actually its just a habit, I've done it ever since I was in the monastery, but no, Amon is actually trying to help me for once, he thinks I am turning cold and uncaring because he sees the look in my eyes," Robin explained softly. Abby looked in her eyes,

"Yeah, I see it, your burned out on hunting, I guess the job is really that bad huh? I'd love to hunt witches, I think it would be more exciting than working on street cars, every time I see a guy come in and order parts for his $50,000 car, god, I just want one, I want to be behind the wheel of one, to race, to feel the adrenaline course through my blood, I guess you've lost that feeling, huh?" Abby asked, feeling bad for Robin.

"No, actually I just long to be normal, I just want to be a normal person, to have friends, even a dog, and I find myself wondering what it is like to have parents," Robin letting a tear roll down her cheek.

"Yeah, I saw that, my parents, I guess they are okay, sometimes I guess I take them for granite but I don't really mean to, I just want to do my own thing, but they want me to go for something like a business type thing, where I would wear business suits and heels, but that isn't me," Abby shrugged. She stared at Robin,

"Have you ever thought of wearing pants, maybe a nice shirt, because I have seen some times on hunts that your dress gets in the way, you would definitely be able to move a lot faster in hunts, you would be able to run with that sexy partner of yours instead of falling behind, and you should try some tennis shoes, before you break an ankle," Abby suggested.

"Yeah, my dress does get in the way a bit, and my heeled boots rub my feet raw, but do you think its still conservative?" Robin curiously,

"Yeah, I'm sure you would feel more confident in yourself and you would definitely feel a lot better after hunts, you don't live in a monastery anymore, you could be your own person, give it a try sometime," Abby explained. Robin seemed to like the idea, she gave a small smile,

"Yeah, I think I might try it sometime, Dojima is pretty good with stuff like that," Robin thought out loud,

"No, not Dojima, take Sakaki, I know you are a little nervous around Amon to ask something like that, and Michael, well he is stuck at the office, so that just leaves Sakaki, a guy can tell you what looks good on you, where as Dojima will practically pick out what she wants you to wear, with Sakaki you could pick out your own stuff, and get his opinion on it," Abby smiling.

"Okay, your life seems so, normal, I wish I could be in your shoes, just long enough to take a vacation from this hunting, I think that's all I need but I can't ask for a vacation, I just started at STN-J," Robin not noticing her necklace glowing.

"Trust me, I would trade places with you any day just to get the thrill of having powers and having a hot partner like Amon," Abby sighed, both girls were daydreaming of what it would be like to be in each other's shoes.

"If only wishes could come true huh?" Abby smirked,

"Yes, it would be nice, I guess I should go, it was nice meeting with you Abby," Robin getting up.

"You too Robin, take care of Amon, he does need you around even though he may not act like it," Abby trying to brighten up her life a little.

"Thanks Abby, for talking with me," Robin hugging her, Abby hugged her back and a flash of blinding white light occurred upon their contact.


	3. Where am I abby's life

**Hey my fellow fans, now remember Abby is in Robin's body and Robin is in Abby's body, please enjoy the new chappy...**

* * *

Abby woke up,

"What a weird dream," she whispered to herself, she still had her head on her arms, she blinked her eyes to get woke up a little bit and to adjust her eyes to the light. Abby found she wasn't in her bed at her apartment, but at a computer desk and with strands of blonde hair falling around her face.

_~What is going on?~ _Abby confused as she thought to herself,

"Robin," a deep low growl coming from beside her desk,

_~Huh, Robin? As in Robin Sena, no way, it can't be, this is a dream.~ _Abby thought as she slowly lifted her head, all groggy, she turned in the direction the growl had come from. She jerked a little,

"Amon?" Abby squeaked, he stood there in all his brooding glory, in his black clothes and stone mask in place.

"Um, excuse me," Abby quickly getting up and swiftly moving out of the office and searching for the bathroom. She finally found the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror she didn't know what to think, first she smiled then fainted from shock. Amon and Michael were both confused, Amon gave Michael a glare,

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything to her, she stay up late last night, you probably spooked her, maybe she forgot she stayed here last night," Michael shrugging. Amon was already restless because he wasn't able to get laid last night because his mind was on his partner, worrying about her and wondered all night, when had he started to worry about Robin, after all he was supposed to kill her when she lost control of her powers, but he could clearly see she wasn't losing control, the job was just hardening her like it had already done him and so many others. Currently he was looking at the paperwork that was on Robin's desk when Dojima ran in.

"Amon, I need your help, Robin has passed out in the floor in the women's bathroom!" Dojima informing him of his partner. Amon swiftly moved out of the office and down the hall to the women's bathroom, he swung the door open to find Robin flat on her back and her forehead bleeding, he scooped her up in his arms and took her to Michael's bed. Gently he laid her down,

"Get me the first aid kit," Amon boomed. Dojima ran and grabbed the box from one of the cabinets in the break room and hurried back to him.

"What's wrong with her?" Dojima standing at the end of the bed,

"It seems as if she has fainted, she probably hit her head on the sink on the way to the floor, just go to work," Amon getting her out of the room and locking the door behind her.

_~Robin, what the hell is wrong with you this morning?~ _Amon thought as he swiftly moved back to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed, he took out some stuff to clean her wound with, then turned around and stared at her lying there with her hair spread out over the pillows and around her face and in her eyes, gently he pushed a strand of hair out of her face,

_~God, she's…gorgeous…what, no, I can't think like this, I can't, I wont fall for a 15 year old girl, she's just a child.~ _Amon shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he focused on cleaning her gash and used the med liquid glue to seal her gash up, it was the 21st century, med liquid glue had replaced Band-Aids and to a point stitches, with med liquid glue it doesn't leave scars, now all he needed to do was wake her up. Amon finished with sealing her wound and looked for the stinky stuff that came in a bottle that always woke everyone up after such a blow. Amon found the bottle, he leaned over her and waved it under her nose, she jerked up and in the process managed to bump heads with Amon, he growled.

"Ouch, oh god, Amon, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Abby gasped,

"You fainted in the bathroom," Amon coldly explained.

"Oh," Abby laying back and holding her head,

"How did I get in here?" Abby glancing around, it seemed like a small bedroom, she was on a bed and there was a sofa not far from the bed.

"Dojima found you and I carried you here, are you alright?" Amon coolly asked noticing her wincing and trying to touch her wound, he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch, your head met with the sink on your way down to the floor, you need to stay awake, you may have a concussion from the direct contact with the sink, come on, stand up, I'll take you to Harry's you need to eat something," Amon explained. Abby nodded, slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She attempted to stand up but she lost her footing and just when she thought was going to hit the floor, a pair of steel arms caught her.

"Robin," Amon growled out, Abby's stare lingered on his arms, then slowly panned to his black attire, moving to his chest, she found her hand resting over his heart, she stopped right there with her gaze, she couldn't bare to see his glare.

"I…I'm sorry, forgive me please, Amon," Abby pulling away from him, she started to see spots again, she lost her footing once more and again Amon caught her. She close her eyes and held her head,

"Robin, look at me, open your eyes," Amon's voice demanding her.

"I can't… look at you, I don't want you to see me weak," Abby softly spoke, she didn't like getting help from anyone, even when she was in the situation like she was now.

"Robin, you need to open your eyes and look at me," Amon lowly growled, slowly Abby looked up at his eyes, those piercing dark blue eyes that always appeared as if they were grey, she stared at him, her piercing green eyes weren't dull anymore, they were so bright now that anyone who dared looked directly into them they would go blind. Amon could only think one thing,

"Robin are you pregnant?" Amon whispered. Abby busted out laughing,

"No, I have never even kissed a guy," Abby lowering her head, then Amon knew what was going on in her head, because he knew he was treating her like she was weak,

"Robin, you are far from weak, I would not have you as my partner, but for today, since you busted your head, I want you to take it easy at the office, you will help Michael, its quite obvious that you are not feeling well and I want you out of harm's way, but first, I'm going to make sure you eat, now, I want you to stand here till you get your bearings back," Amon's voice direct and to the point. Abby held onto his arms as she found her footing and center of balance.

"So, since you have never been with anyone, what happened this morning, I'm your partner, I need to know these things, this partnership consists of me watching your back and you watching mine, you have to talk to me, you have to tell me what is going on with you," Amon seriously.

"Amon, you are my partner too, you have to tell me things too, you are so cold, you push me away, I know you hate me because I am a craft user but its no excuse, we are in this together, as for this morning, it was just a dream I had," Abby shaking her head, Amon growled,

"I don't like telling people my business, what was the dream about?" Amon lowly and coolly,

"I…um, I had a dream about a girl who wanted to have excitement in her life, she wanted to be me, she was a human, she wanted to be able to fight beside you, she wanted to feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins," Abby turning her head away. Amon didn't know what to make of it,

"That wouldn't explain why you ran to the bathroom and fainted," Amon explained in his gruffly cold tone.

"I wished to be her, a normal, college going student, be able to have boyfriends or time to actually think about boys and my necklace glowed, I guess…I don't know, I thought I may, in some way be that other girl, so I ran to the mirror to make sure I was still me and I fainted because I was happy to find that I was still the same old Robin Sena," Abby making up something believable, so she could still work as Robin Sena for a little while longer. She then tested to see if she could walk by hanging onto Amon's arm and taking a few steps, when she finally was able to walk they went down to Amon's car and rode to Harry's. Something was plaguing Amon though, they sat down and Harry gave them one of his famous polite smiles,

"Hey Amon, who is this lovely bright green-eyed young lady you have here?" Harry smiling as he noticed the brightness of her eyes. Abby played it cool,

"Its just me Harry, the same old Robin Sena, I'll be taking one of those teas today, I don't feel up to having an espresso today," Abby trying to touch her head, Amon brought her hand away from her forehead,

"Oh my, I see, I have just the tea for a headache," Harry smiled,

"She'll also have your breakfast platter, she needs to get her energy back up if she is going to hunt with me tomorrow," Amon looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, of course and for you Mr. Amon? Your usual?" Harry assumed,

"Make that two breakfast platters," Amon coolly ordered,

"That's a fine order for my two favorite hunters," Harry going in the back and fixing their orders.

"Robin," Amon getting up, she glanced at him and got up and followed, they sat in a back booth with no one around.

"What is it Amon?" Abby in her soft voice,

"Last night, you wanted to have a normal life as human, but this morning you say you fainted because you were happy because your wish had not come true, correct?" Amon asked confused and wanting to know why she was happy she was still herself, not knowing that Abby was in Robin's body.

"Amon, I am a craft user, that's all I know, I could never be a normal girl, besides, I don't know the first bit of being a human and I don't think guys would even take the first look at me, let alone date me, the monastery is all I really know, prayer, daily chores, the way I dress, Father Juliano always told the craft users that we were blessed with special gifts to hunt down those that abuse their powers and I'm going to accept that from now on, besides, I couldn't leave my partner I know how you feel about craft users and well, I guess we have already gotten used to each other somewhat so I wouldn't want you to have to start from scratch, so here I stay, a lonely huntress for the rest of my life, or until Zaizen deems fit to send hunters after me, when the day comes that he decides that I'm a danger to the people around me anyways," Abby stirring her steaming hot tea. Amon couldn't believe any of this,

_~She's only 15 years old, but she's very smart and afraid of being alone for the rest of her life, she knows what will happen if she ever loses control, I cant help but to feel sorry for this girl, she isn't cut out for this, she shouldn't have to hunt witches, she isn't a witch.~ _Amon thought to himself,

"Amon, please don't give me that look, don't feel sorry for me, its alright," Abby softly explained, giving him a gentle smile.

"Why do you think that you'll be alone for the rest of your life?" Amon coolly,

"Well, I am a craft user, no one trusts a craft user, you don't, so its either I'm a huntress and being used to kill witches or if I decided to quit, you guys would be the ones to bring me down, either way its not a way to live, I just want to experience life, a normal life, I don't know maybe I just need a vacation, but I just started here, I couldn't ask for time off, I'm fine Amon, my powers are fine, I'm stable, I just wish for a real life outside of work, that's all," Abby explained. Amon nodded, but he couldn't help staring at her bright green eyes, she smirked.

"Do you see something you like?" Abby smirked, glancing at his bluish grey eyes,

"Your eyes are bright green today," Amon stated, Abby simply nodded,

"It must have been because you actually made a difference, Amon, you are a good person, I can see it, and I know why you are brooding all the time," Abby almost whispering. Amon growled,

"Don't talk as if you know my past, you couldn't possibly understand," Amon growled darkly as he swiftly left the table and went to the bar to get their food. Abby glanced as he came back with breakfast,

"You like being all cold, don't you?" Abby confused.

"I'm the way I am because it keeps me on guard," Amon bit out. Abby glanced down at her plate,

"I lost my best friend in a hunt," Robin quietly. Amon raised a brow,

_~Why is she telling me this, why does she think I care about her past, I just need to shut up.~ _Amon thought to himself.

"There wasn't anything I could do," Abby shrugged,

_~I guess he isn't going to take the bait, maybe I should just leave him alone.~ _Abby thought to herself. So they ate without another word being said and she finished her tea, Harry came over to the table,

"Robin, how's your head?" Harry concerned,

"I think one more cup of tea and I'll be good," Abby giving him a gentle smile,

"Of course Ms. Robin, Amon, would you like one more cup of coffee?" Harry asked,

"Please Harry," Amon giving him his cup. Harry went and filled their cups, when he went back to their table he accidentally gave Amon Robin's tea, and Robin Amon's coffee. They took a drink and both swallowed hard, as they handed their cups to one another their hands brushed against each other's, and for once Amon wasn't wearing his black gloves.

"Sorry," Abby quietly, she had seen him flinch on contact,

"It's fine," Amon lowly, finally they were paying, Abby tried to pay for her order but Amon reached out and motioned that he was paying for hers. She swiftly moved to the table they were sitting at and left a rather large tip.

"Robin," Amon shouted,

"I'm coming, bye Harry," Abby waving, she ran out to the car and got in the front,

"We should go and get donuts or some nice rolls for everyone," Abby explained. Amon nodded and pulled away from Harry's. They were sitting at a red light, it changed to green, Amon started to go, a transfer truck was heading right for them and wasn't slowing down, it was going to hit Robin's side, he sped up but they were still hit, it tore the backseat out of the car. Meanwhile Michael had been tracking them by Amon's phone because of the rough conversation that they were having last night,

"Oh my god," Michael jerked up out of his chair,

"What's wrong with you Michael?" Dojima confused,

"Amon and Robin, they were…something big…" Michael stuttering as he tried using his hands to talk with. Sakaki came over to Michael, Sakaki shook him,

"Amon's been hit, get a med team to that location," Michael pointing to the screen, Sakaki, Dojima, and Karasuma ran to the elevator, Sakaki had the address,

"Follow me Karasuma," Sakaki throwing his helmet on, Dojima got in Karasuma's car as she jerked out of the parking lot, Sakaki tore off, Karasuma was right behind him, a car had to slam on the breaks to let Karasuma out, the owner honked and let out a string of cusses.

"Sorry," Dojima waving pretty, meanwhile Abby was the first to wake, she blinked a few times, then found Amon's heavy body over her, protecting her in a way.

"Amon, Amon wake up," Abby feeling something sticky on her right side, she managed to sit him gently back into his seat. She suddenly felt a pinch to her side,

"Oh god," Abby groaned as she grabbing her side, Amon heard her moan,

"Robin," Amon choking, trying to get a breathe of air,

"Amon, your head, its…" Abby being interrupted,

"Robin, we have bigger problems, use your flame," Amon quietly staring at the witch that had gotten out of the transfer truck, she reached into her pocket of her coat and slipped the glasses on, but they were broke due from the accident, she concentrated on the witch and he was set on flames,

"Where's your gun?" Abby groaned, Amon looked around,

"I don't know, I don't… Robin, what are you…" Amon growled as she was leaning down between his legs, she turned her head to stare at his crotch,

"I almost got it…oh god," Abby screamed as she stretched her wounded side more, she finally grabbed the orbo gun, she moved slow with the gun, she aimed and pulled the trigger, she fired five times till the witch finally dropped, but the car was starting to crush them in.

"Shit, Robin, come on we got to move," Amon slicing the seatbelt off him and her, he got her out as quick as he could, through the hole where the backseat used to be before the car could crush them.

"Robin," Amon holding her in his lap, he could feel something warm and sticky running through his fingers, slowly he moved his hand away from her side, he started shaking,

"Robin, stay with me," Amon bellowed at her. Karasuma and Sakaki pulled up,

"Get in the back, Dojima, you and Sakaki take care of this," Karasuma giving orders, Amon got in the back, Dojima got out, Amon was busy ripping Robin's dress,

"Shit, Robin," Amon growled out. He ripped some of her dress material and held pressure against her side, she moaned,

"Karasuma, come on, she's losing too much blood," Amon growled.

"I can't go anywhere, it's a half block to the hospital, but this traffic isn't moving," Karasuma turning around and staring at an empty backseat. Amon was running as fast as he could to get to the hospital, his trench coat tail flying behind him. Five minutes later he ran into the ER,

"My partner, she's losing too much blood," Amon out of breathe, a team came running,

"What's her name?" the doctor asked as Amon laid her down on the stretcher.

"Robin Sena," Amon's forehead and mouth bleeding,

"Is she conscious?" the doctor running through the ER doors,

"She groaned when I applied pressure to her side, Robin, wake up," Amon demanded,

"Amon," Abby mumbled, he took her hand to let her know he was there.

"Sir, you have to wait out in the waiting room," the doctor explained,

"I'm her partner, I'm staying with her," Amon giving him a glare,

"Yes sir, is she a craft user?" the doctor asked,

"Yes, she works for STN-J so do I," Amon letting go of her hand. They started working on her, after about five hours they got her stable, but they did have a hard time trying to stop the bleeding. Now Amon sat in her room, 36 stitches to close her up with, Amon stared at her sleeping, she still had blood matted in her golden locks, he still bore her bloodstains on his black and grey clothes, even his hands were bloody, though it was now flaking off, he got up and went to her bathroom and washed the blood off his hands. The water poured red, then a few minutes later the water was pink, then finally it ran clear. He dried his hands and took a layer of grey clothing off, he bothered him greatly that he had his partner's blood all over him. Slowly and gently he sat on the side of her bed, he pushed her hair back,

"You saved our lives today Robin, I'm proud of you kid," Amon's lips almost turning up into a smile, he felt eyes on him, he jerked around and saw Karasuma, he got up and moved to the window to find something to stare through the window outside, he didn't like for anyone to see or hear him caring about anyone.

"Amon, how is she?" Karasuma softly asked,

"She's stable," Amon gritted out, Karasuma moved over to him,

"What happened out there?" Karasuma curiously as she glanced up at his head that was bleeding, he was holding his arm kind of funny too.

"A witch, Robin wanted to get some kind of rolls for everyone in the office, we were at a stop light, when it turned green I started to proceed, a witch in a transfer truck came out of nowhere, if I had not accelerated, we both would have been killed, I blacked out, I don't know how long but I heard Robin calling my name and I heard her groan, I knew she was hurt, and the witch came for us, she lit him like a Christmas tree through her broken glasses, my gun was under my feet and she grabbed it, she shot the witch with dead aim five times, and car was crushing like a tin can, I pulled both of us out and that's when you guys showed up," Amon staring at a tree outside the room.

"Wow, I didn't know she could use a gun, Amon, I don't think Robin's ever been a kid, she acts more like a grown up," Karasuma pointed out,

"Yeah, so Michael's keeping tabs on me now," Amon assumed growling because he had been keeping tabs on them.

"Looks that way, though why would he?" Karasuma confused,

"Last night, Robin's eyes were so cold, I got a little rough with her, I wasn't going to let her turn cold like everyone else has, she is the heart of this team," Amon gritted through his teeth.

"You noticed that too huh?" Karasuma smirked,

"She's just 15 years old, she has no business being a hunter but she's been doing this since she was eight years old, she needs family, she needs friends and god damn it, she needs to live a normal life," Amon pounding his good hand on the window sill, Karasuma put a hand to his shoulder. She saw something tiny hitting the window sill, she turned him toward her, Amon's tears and rage was coming out, for the first time ever, ever since he was a little boy, his tears fell for her. He didn't want this life for her, in his eyes, she was just a kid, a kid that had never been able to be a kid, she didn't have friends like a normal kid should have, she was a kid in his eyes, a kid that had matured because of the things she had seen, the horrible things that happened everyday, that went unseen by normal people, she knew about it, that's all she saw, or at least that's what he thought. He didn't just see the stuff that was eating at her, he saw the times that she had smiled, but she hadn't smiled in a long time and he ached, her smile had done something to him, he didn't know what but he would give anything to see her smile again.

"Amon, she isn't a normal kid, she's a craft user, she will never be able to have simplicity, its quite obvious you care a lot about her, she has warmed your cold heart," Karasuma smiling.

"She's just my partner," Amon growled,

"Amon, you would have never ran a half block to the hospital if it had been Kate, Robin is alive because of your thinking fast," Karasuma strongly.

"There was no trust or friendship between me and Kate, I would have done the same for any other member of this team, and furthermore I wish for you to never bring it up again," Amon bellowed as he hastily wiped away the evidence that he had been crying.

"Your secret is safe with me, but I think we might have an eavesdropper," Karasuma glancing at the hospital bed, Amon turned,

"Robin," Amon sucking in air,

"Your secret is stays in this room, I wont tell," Abby trying to smile.

"How long have you been awake?" Amon curiously.

"Well I was dreaming that you were telling me how proud you were of me, and I started coming around after that, you look nice, why don't you get patched up, I'm sure the rest will be in shortly," Abby coughing, trying to get the hoarse out of her throat, as on que, Dojima and Sakaki came in. Karasuma left to get Robin some water,

"We got the bastard," Sakaki explained to Amon,

"Good, you both stay with Robin, don't leave this room for reason till I get back," Amon growled at Sakaki and Dojima. Dojima saluted Amon,

"Yes sir!" Dojima giggled, Amon gave Robin a stare, Abby nodded knowing she hadn't been dreaming and Amon was really proud of her. He left the room and went to get patched up. Karasuma came back with some apple juice,

"Here you go Robin," Karasuma sticking the straw in the apple juice and putting the straw in her mouth. Abby drank the juice,

"Thank you Karasuma," Abby closing her eyes,

"Get some sleep Robin," Karasuma knowing the drugs were pulling her back to sleep. Abby smiled and nodded and soon fell asleep.


	4. Robin's normal life

Robin woke up in a cold bath,

"Abby, thank god," a cute guy hovering over her,

"Huh," Robin confused.

"What have I told you about falling asleep in the tub? You scare the shit out of me when you do that!" the guy getting her out and sitting her on the toilet seat cover as he got a towel for her to dry off.

"Um, what are you doing in here, I'm naked!" Robin seriously,

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before Abs," the guy explained as he smirked.

"Just get out of here Tristan!" Robin shouted,

"Geez, someone needs to get more sleep these days," Tristan walking out and shutting the door. Robin held her head, she had all these new memories but they weren't hers. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the mirror, she gasped,

"I'm her, I really am Abby, our wish came true! I am a normal human, what am I going to do first?" Robin smiling, she wrapped the towel around her and walked to her room. She shut the door and locked it, she started looking around, trying to figure out how this Abby woman lived in case there were more surprises in store for her. There were pictures of two elderly people,

"Mom and Dad," Robin thought out loud. There were pictures of Abby and Tristan that were on a little strip of photo paper.

"Wow, Abby must really care a lot about this guy," Robin moving to the closet, when she opened it up she gasped when she saw what kind of clothes Abby wore.

"I can't wear this kind of stuff," Robin blushing, she pulled out a pair of jeans, hip huggers, Robin found some underwear, it was silky red, she slowly pulled the pants up but they fit funny on her hips.

"Really, people really do wear this kind of stuff?" Robin feeling awkward in the pants and underwear, she found a shirt, not much of a shirt, skinny straps and it hung low,

"Geez, Abby really doesn't have much class," Robin mumbled. She found a pair of nice black zip up boots, she put those on over her socked feet.

"This is strange, I have all her memories and schedule in my head, but yet I know I am not myself," Robin slowly emerging from the room.

"Hey, we going to go watch the race tonight?" Tristan asked,

"The race, oh um, yeah, sure," Robin shrugged.

"Well, throw your hair up and lets ride," Tristan grabbing his leather bike jacket, Robin stare at him, he was popping with muscles that was clear when the tight black tank top was showing his pecks and abs off, he wore a rather nice white long sleeve button up shirt over the tank top. With the outfit he wore with his black spiky hair and those grey blue eyes he was hot especially with the tight jeans covering his nice ass.

"Hey Abs, quit checking me out and get ready," Tristan smirking,

"You're so full of it," Robin rolling her eyes.

"You know you like what you see, that's why you keep me around," Tristan laughed.

"You are so in love with yourself," Robin shouted, she looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair,

"Being normal isn't so hard, this is relaxing," Robin smiling, she was excited about being normal, at least for a little while.

* * *

**That Night**

Robin and Tristan arrived on the back of Tristan's Suzuki, he pulled the black bike up to the other bikes, Robin got off, Robin never thought that she would like cars this much but she was really excited, she turned around to ask Tristan if he was coming or not but he was already being swamped with girls. Something inside her hurt, she grabbed her chest,

_~Wait a minute, Abby hurts when he is around other girls, does this mean she is in love with him? ~ _Robin thought to herself as she continued to stare at him, he glanced in her direction and watched as she turned to her fellow male companions.

"Hey Abs, when is your bike getting fixed, we missed that fine ass racing!" one guy smirking as he licked his lips.

"I get it out Friday, did you have something in mind?" Robin asked,

"Yeah babe, I wanted you to make me a little money this week," the guy giving her a sloppy kiss. Robin pushed him away, something told her she shouldn't have done that. They guy grabbed her wrist tightly,

"You don't make me look like a fool in front of my friends," the guy growled.

"Corvin, I told you, we are through, that I never wanted to see you again," Robin trying to get Abby out of the mess she had apparently got herself in. Corvin started laughing,

"You never told me that besides, you're mine till I get back the money you borrowed from me for those tats, do you think I am just going to let you go?" Corvin asked.

"I am walking away right now because I have that right," Robin sternly. She turned and tried to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her. When she turned around he slapped her hard across the cheek, she fell to the ground and when she turned to look up at the guy her lip was bleeding. She wiped the blood away with her hand, Tristan was over there in a flash,

"Oh, her knight in rusty armor coming to safe her, don't think so," Corvin pulling out a knife, he was going to stab Tristan but Robin got in front of Tristan and intercepted the knife, it was stuck in her stomach, she slid back against Tristan, he caught her,

"Corvin, come on, you can't go to jail again," one of his other girls pulling on him.

"I'm not finished with you yet Abs," Corvin getting pushing into a car, Tristan eased Robin down as he held her in his lap, he was currently on the phone with 911 getting an ambulance out to the address.

"Abs, just hang on," Tristan taking his coat off and laying it over her, carefully as to not mess with the knife in her stomach. By the time the ambulance had arrived the street had been clear of racers.

"Tristan," Robin mumbled,

"Abby, you're going to be fine, just hold on," Tristan shaking as he let the paramedics picked her up and placed her on the stretcher. He watched as they loaded her in the ambulance,

"Are you riding with her?" the paramedic asked.

"I'm following on my bike," Tristan moving to his bike and getting it started, he flew after the ambulance to the hospital.


End file.
